


It Pours

by Najeongyeon11



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najeongyeon11/pseuds/Najeongyeon11
Summary: They met again.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing. Don't expect too muchhh. I didn't proofread 😅 
> 
> This is kinda inspired by The Ones You Keep Close by Matt Simons
> 
> Sorry in advanceee haha.

"Damn" 

A fourth sigh is muffled as drops of rain drums against the roof of the small shed. Few cars drive along the wet road splashing water on sidewalks. Several minutes passed yet the rain still doesn't show any signs of stopping.

Jeongyeon hates the rain. She hates the sticky feeling of her pants and shoes getting wet, the need for umbrella even though it doesn't guarantee guarding the whole body from the rain, don't even mention the bad hair days, and mostly the damn glasses - she hates what the rain does to her glasses. 

A few minutes later, a pair of hurried steps echoed and she felt a presence sat beside her. She glanced at her side and was met by a familiar pair of eyes. 

"Jeong?"

Nayeon.

Flashbacks flooded in her brain. Memories replaying reminding her the moments when she exceptionally likes the rain. 

Cuddles. Kisses. Promises.

The way how arms slowly wrapped around her waist and her back enveloped by warmth as she sipped her cup of coffee, listening to the drops of rain by the window. The way how lips carefully touched her temples, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, then her lips. The way her skin tingles as whispers of promises echoes in her ears. 

Cuddles. Kisses. Promises.

The way how legs are tangled against hers. The way their bodies are pressed, feeling and hearing the beats of their hearts louder than any thunder they ever heard. The way lips traveled her whole body burning every inch of her skin. The way how the same lips voice out words and phrases that can make her shiver.

A flash of lightning ended her thoughts. 

She stared at the pair orbs still connected to her. It was the same eyes she adored. It was the same eyes that lulled her to sleep. It was the same eyes she always looks at when she envisioned endless possibilities. But it was also the same eyes that shattered and crushed her heart into irreparable pieces. The same damn eyes that screams betrayal. 

"Momo cheated on me."

Silence. 

"Karma is a bitch huh.", she let out a low chuckle as her eyes screams out guilt.

Jeongyeon certainly didn't know what to feel. Rage? Pity? Satisfaction? She focused her eyes on the road. Few minutes passed and she still hasn't muttered a word. The rain still continues to drop. 

"I felt it. I know how it felt. The pain that I caused you.", Nayeon diverted her gaze to sky, still coated by thick dark clouds. "I had a lot of questions. After it happened, I thought about you.", she added.

Jeongyeon felt her heart drummed along the rain. She lift her head higher feeling her eyes heavy and blur.

"I thought about you alot.", Nayeon whispered.

Suddenly, the rain poured heavily muffling the sound of her heartbeat. Words stuck at her throat. 

"I know you can't easily forgive me Jeong. I was a bitch. I hurt you so bad.", she shakily said as her voice fights the sound of the rain. 

"But please, can I try again?"

Jeongyeon felt her blood go up her head. She can feel her heart beat faster than before. Her nails dig hard at her skin as her fist clenches tightly. Words poured out her lips along with the rain.

"Nayeon, you can't just go back.", she clenches her teeth as she glanced back at the girl beside her. "You're saying you know how I felt? You are wrong Nayeon. Pain is different for everyone.", pent up anger can be heard through her voice as she continued.

"You are the one i trust the most. You are the one who understands me the most. I needed you. I didn't know I depended on you so much that I dont know how to live after you left me.", she wipes her tears pouring out from her eyes as her words are mixed with grief and rage.

"I hurt you so much Jeong. Please. Let me make it up to you.", Nayeon voices out pleadingly as she reaches for Jeongyeon's hand holding it tightly.

She slowly shakes her head, trying to calm herself down, "I don't know Nayeon. I don't know."

Nayeon slowly reaches out her right hand to wipe her cheeks. Wet eyes gazed at each other throughout the silence. Jeongyeon heard the other girl inhaled deeply before she heard her speak.

"Do you still love me?"

She thought about it. 

She reminisce every memory that she can. 

She tries to feel every feeling that she felt. 

She's the one who knew her better. 

She brought out the best in her. 

Yet she's the one who hurt her the most.

"I still love you Nayeon. 

But I think, the pain is greater than the love that I feel."

Their gaze remained at each other for who knows how long. Pain evident from both of their eyes. 

"Will you forgive me Jeong?", Nayeon weakly asked.

Jeongyeon averted her gaze. She slowly looked up at the sky, sunlight slowly peaking through thin clouds. Her breath slowly calms down along with the beating of her heart.

"Maybe. Nobody knows."

The rain stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is damn haaaaard. I really admire writers who can write good stories for a short period of time. 
> 
> I just really tried huhu. You can tell me your thoughts in the comments😁
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
